


Choose

by Persephonie_Muses



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonie_Muses/pseuds/Persephonie_Muses
Summary: Takes place after "Dark Horse". Bo has found a way to get Kenzi back. She has to go on a journey that will prove she is worthy to traveling to Valhalla without being, well, dead. The Gatekeeper says she is to pick a companion on the journey, one that is more-so on a "lover" status. Bo initially thinks Dyson or Lauren, but some new info kicks her love triangle to the curb.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, some of you might know this story from FF.net. I’m getting more serious about my writing commissions, so I’ve decided to branch to different sites, and re-upload my older stories on said sites.
> 
> PM me for Commission Specifics
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bo walked up to the gate as she let her eyes scan the large structure.

"Hmmm, doesn't look like much..." She said to herself. The gate reminded her of the one at Brazenwood.  _ Hmmm _ _Brazenwood_... Bo thought as she remembered the kiss she and Tamsin shared. She was soon brought out of her happy thought as she remembered the state the blonde was in after she carried Kenzi's soul to Valhalla. Dyson found her at the gate of Valhalla, weak and hysterical. Bo's eyes started to water at the thought of the Valkyrie being so hurt and in pain, both emotionally and physically. She had never experienced the lost of someone she cared for so deeply. Kenzi was the only real mother figure Tamsin had ever known besides Acacia. She tried so hard to give Tamsin a good childhood, however short it was (Tamsin being a Valkyrie and growing at an ridiculous rate), but... she succeeded.  _ She didn't deserve to die...It wasn't her time... _ Bo thought, but then her mind slowly started to wonder back over to Tamsin.

Bo shook her head. The Valkyrie was constantly on her mind, and Bo didn't understand why. She just chalked it up to being so close to Tamsin since Kenzi's absence. Though even long before Kenzi's absence she had been thinking about how Tamsin changed. She was always a good guy, Bo knew that. But...Bo couldn't understand the weird feeling she always felt around Tamsin. This feeling started to grow stronger when Tamsin was there for her. Like when she would hear Bo crying in her bedroom and she would climb onto the bed and calm Bo down with kisses to the forehead or soft touches and soothing words like  _ "Don't worry, I'm here"  _ or  _ "I got you".  _ Tamsin is the only reason Bo hasn't pined away and died yet. She would've, but she had Tamsin there to yell at her and make her remember she promised to get Kenzi back.

Bo was shook from her thoughts of Tamsin when she heard a voice from behind her. She reached down and grabbed her dagger that was sheathed in her leather boot. She turned around, and was met by a strikingly beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you...?" The woman asked in a voice as soft as silk. The woman had fair, tan skin and dark flowing hair that reached to her waist. She wore a long silky white dress that trailed behind her and seemed to be swaying in the air. Bo was entranced by the beauty of this woman who seemed to give off a godly glow. The succubus slowly lowered her dagger, sensing no negativity from the exquisite creature before her.

"Who are you?" Bo asked her eyes never leaving the woman's. The woman chuckled, a laugh as sweet as honey.

"I am Levia. The Gatekeeper." Levia slowly moved closer to Bo. Though, it was if she wasn't even walking, for it seemed she hovered, almost. Bo's eyes furrowed.  _ The Gatekeeper..."  _ Bo thought to herself. That reminded her all too much of her Dawning.

"Yes." Levia smiled warmly. "The Gatekeeper." Bo realized that Levia was now behind her, and as she turned to face the woman, the gate no longer looked like the one from Brazenwood. It was now a large, strong structure that seemed to be made of gold. It, also, had the same godly-like glow the woman did. If Bo didn't know better, she would have believed this was the gate to heaven.

"Wait! How did you know what I was thinking?" Bo asked, genuinely confused. The woman smiled again, showing off her pearly whites and shook her head.

"How old are you?" She asked Bo, ignoring her initial question. Bo furrowed her brows in confusion, as she narrowed her eyes at Levia.

"30..." Bo said flatly. "Don't remind me " Bo continued.  _ No wonder she doesn't know. She's just a baby... _ Levia thought as she laughed sweetly while she looked at Bo as a mother would their child. Bo's face contorted.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so young," Levia said in a soft, amused voice. Bo huffed out a short laugh.  _ "Young" Pfft. You must be kidding me. Oh WAIT! That's right. Fae live to be, like, a  _ MILLION _ years old. Just look at Trick... _ Bo laughed to her self.

"That is true, young one." Levia said. Bo stopped laughing and narrowed her vision once again.

"Okay,  _ Levia. _ Since we're getting nowhere, let me just skip to the point," Bo starred, pointing a finger at Levia. "How do I  _ enter _ my journey. I mean, do I just..walk through the gate...or..." Bo said, letting her question linger in the air.

"No. You will enter with me." Levia stated.

"Enter with you..." Bo parroed, each word laced with doubt. "Wha...Why...I mean, well, I guess that makes sense. If you're The Gatekeeper, then you're the only way I could enter." Bo said, waiting for Levia to confirm. Levia just gave a slight nod.

"Yes, and because I am your 'guide'." Levia stated in a matter-of-fact-like tone.

"My 'guide'. Okay, so you're going to help me through my journey?"

"Well, in a way. I will help you choose who will go on the journey with you." Levia replied. Bo was about to speak but was cut off.

"The person who will aid you will be someone who holds your love, but in return you must hold their heart. I am here to help you pick the correct person to accompany you, for there is only one. Hence the reason I am able to read your thoughts, so that I can help you to my fullest/ I am also able to read into your past, so that I may know, each and every connection you have with the people you consider and the people who, by the looks of your past, would be the best to aid you," Levia paused to let Bo take in all the information.

"Wow. There's goes my privacy." Bo said in a voice that expressed her every ounce of disapproval. Her mind instinctively traveled to Lauren and Dyson. She knew they both loved her and she loved them.

"This isn't like the Dawning, is it? I'm not going to be the only one to leave, right?" Bo asked, her voice full of concern.

"No, Bo, but only if you choose the right person will you have any chance of you both leaving. Put simply, if you both succeed then you both will leave."

Bo nodded as mild relief washed over her. She sat there pondering over who to pick.  _ Dyson is strong and quick to fight any type of creature that threatens us. Lauren is smart and resourceful. Those two traits can help in any situation... _ Bo decided she could use Levia's help. Levia heard this and was quick to speak.

"How can I assist? But, understand that I can't choose for you."

Bo was thrown off, before she remembered the whole 'Mind reading' thing.

"Uhhh...Is there anything else about this that can help me choose?"  


"This person has to have sacrificed greatly for you. For that is the only way for you to know, with the utmost certainty, that they will aid you." 

Bo nodded as she started to pace back 'N forth in front of the gate. She started to think about Dyson and how he sacrificed his love and his wolf, but then she thought of Lauren and how she sacrificed her well-being so that Bo was able to feed on others to sustain herself. Bo kept weighing her options over the two. She stopped to ask Levia a question, when she saw her staring at her curiously, almost as if she was studying her. Bo returned the look.

"What?"

"Why are you..." Levia stopped to try to find the right words.

"What?!" Bo demanded.

"Why...are you only considering the Human doctor and the Wolf?" Levia asked. Bo looked at her puzzlingly.

"What do you mean? You said someone who has my love and return I hold their heart, someone who sacrificed a lot for me. I love Dyson and Lauren and they both love me and they both sacrifice a l lot, so--" Bo was cut off in mid-rant.

"You really don't know. Do you?"

"Know what? I mean...Is there someone else who meets all your standards?" Bo asked, doubt spilling from each word. Levia nodded slowly as she continued to stare at Bo. Trying to understand how it is Bo didn't know.

"So you're telling me there is someone I love WITH ALL MY HEART...whose  _ heart  _ I also hold, which I'm going to guess that means the person loves me! And this person has sacrificed like a SHIT-load for me!...I..." Bo stopped when she notice Levia was silently nodding, agreeing to everything she was saying. Levia thought of her words very carefully, for she was not allowed to tell Bo who this person was.

"Yes, that is all true. More than you know. This person has defended you MANY times. They have saved you many times, which often ended up with them sacrificing their life and that's not even the great sacrifice they made. Their sacrifice was loving you. Their species are not made for love, and it is very special when one of their kind "falls" for someone. When they "fall" they give the person they love ALL they are, WHO they are. When they love you...they sacrifice their happiness also, they often do not expect to be loved in return," Levia paused allowing Bo to further digest the newly obtained info. Bo thought she knew who it was but she was scared of the answer, so she pushed it so far in her mind that Levia couldn't see it.

"Wait, why is it so unusual for this species to love..." Bo asked knowing that this would be the question that would lead her straight to the answer. Levia thought about the question and she knew that Bo would know instantly, but she wasn't technically telling her who.

"They are one of the most elite warrior species. Love is considered a weakness, they believe that ' _L_ _ ove will get you killed'.  _ They are surrounded by death, so they try there hardest to push everyone away, but they are attracted to the strongest, bravest, and most noble warrior. Hence the reason it is an honor to be loved by their kind. But, that is why it is so dangerous, because the warrior their heart chose, is usually the one who charges headfirst into battle which is dangerous physically because they would do anything to help or save that person, even if that means dying themselves. Emotionally because, well, they just lost the one person who holds their heart and soul. Though, such devastation can be avoided, but it is not my place to tell you." Levia left it there knowing full well that Bo would know just exactly who she was talking about.

_ Tamsin...  _ Bo thought. Levia smiled at Bo's realization.  _ I can't believe she fell for me. I can picture her now. 'Oh great, well now I fell for everyone's favorite Succulette'...  _ Bo smiled at the thought of Tamsin. Then, she realized something.

"Wait! So that means I..."

"Yes, You love the Valkyrie. But you know, as well as I, that the love you feel for her is different for that felt for the Human doctor and Wolf. Am I wrong?"

Bo only laughed.

"I don't know. You're the one looking at my  _ connections  _ to everyone. But yeah, I guess you're right...I feel 'different' with Tamsin. She lets me be myself. She never tries to change me. She sees all my flaws and sees through my walls yet, to her, I'm perfect. She sacrificed herself for me SO many times, and that time when she crashed my bath...How could I have not seen this before?" Bo was basically talking to herself at this point and Levia only smiled at the younger fae in front of her.  


"Once you have chosen, you may leave to fetch the person of your choice. You have TWO days to do so. Remember, there is only one person who can truly aid you. I have done all I can..." After several moments, Levia continued. "Have you chosen?" She asked already knowing what the answer was.

Bo looked up with a smile of determination on her face and nodded. Levia smiled brightly, and Bo almost felt like swooning.  


"Bo Dennis, Unaligned Succubus, who do you choose to aid you on your journey?" Levia boomed. Bo's smile widened, for she knew this was the right choice.

" I choose...Tamsin."


	2. Chapter 2

Bo walked into the clubhouse, her face beaming with delight from her latest _realizations._

"Tamsin?" Bo called out. It was 9:00 in the morning, so the Valkyrie wouldn't be up yet. Bo realized this and climbed the stairs, walking towards the room Tamsin and Kenzi once shared. She panned the room, but no sign of the blonde. Bo didn't think too much of it. Tamsin was probably just at the Dal with Trick and Dyson. She took in the sight of the room; it was just how Kenzi left it. Bo started to remember the time when Kenzi was drunk and she started naming off all these different brands of vodka she wanted to buy.

_"I'll start off with this one... this one from, from Iceland," Kenzi slurred. "Then, there's some Chinese vodka that I heard is just...all kinds of nuts!"  She continued for nearly an hour to name brands from different countries as Bo sat next to her, shaking her head._

_"Who are you going to drink all these with? You know I'll drink some with you, but vodka isn't really my thing and Lil' T...is still Lil' T. She's only 4 weeks old," Bo reasoned, watching her best friend fondly while the younger girl waved off her concerns.  
_

_"Ohhh...BoBo, don't worry. She has a body of 24-year-old. Plus,T can hold her liquor..."_

_Bo was about to protest when Kenzi stopped her._

_" 'Cause this one time when she was, like, 2 weeks old, she found our--our vodka above the 'fridge, and decided it would quench her thirst. I walked in on her drinking it like she was doing the Juggernaut Challenge... " Kenzi doubled over in laughter. Bo's brows furrowed in confusion._

_"What is the 'Juggernaut Challenge' " Bo asked, having never heard of it before._

_"Oh, it's just...this, this thing me and my friends used to do...where...we had to chug a gallon of water...without stopping, and whoever did it the fastest won," Kenzi explained between laughs, as Bo sat there smiling, easily picturing Tamsin chugging vodka with ease. Now, Bo knew why Kenzi started to hide all their 'non-baby Valkyrie' approved drinks as Kenzi would call them. Well, until Tamsin was at least four weeks old, it seemed._

Bo was knocked out of her memory when she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She looked around and realized she was sitting on Kenzi's bed and holding a picture of the comedic goth. Bo sighed. _We're going to get you back...Tamsin and I..._

Bo strutted into the Dal, and wasn't surprised to see Dyson talking to Trick at the bar. She made her way over to them, and slid into the seat next to the shifter.

"Bo? You're back." Dyson questioned, wondering why she was back without Kenzi, and looking as casual as ever.

"Uhhh...well...I'll explain everything to you guys a little later. Have you guys seen Tamsin?" Bo asked, wanting to explain everything to her first before telling the others. Dyson turned to Trick who gave him a warning look. Bo looked between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. She looked at Dyson, her eyebrows raised. He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable under the powerful glare of the brunette. Dyson re-positioned himself on the bar stool and gave a quick glance to Trick, then back to Bo. The succubus was starting to lose patience with the wolf who was trying to think of the right way to approach the subject of Tamsin.

"Dyson...? Bo paused, and looked over at her grandfather who quickly averted his eyes and finished cleaning the glass he was holding. "Trick?" Bo prodded after a few moments of silence while waiting for an answer. Trick sighed and dug under the bar before speaking.

"Maybe you should sit down," He suggested after placing a glass of whiskey in front of Bo who downed the drink quickly. She knew it had something to do with Tamsin, and she was really starting to get pissed at their silence.

"Where the hell is Tamsin, and what are you guys not telling me?" Bo demanded, her patience wearing painfully thin. Trick re-filled both Bo and Dyson's glass without a word.

"Well...we don't know where she is, but--" Dyson started, but was then cut off by an enraged succubus.

"What do you mean 'well, we don't know where she is'?" Bo yelled, growing more and more impatient.

"Bo, calm down and please let me finish," The wolf said in a calm voice, fully understanding why Bo was mad. He took a sip from his drink and continued. "She's been missing ever since you left to go to The Gate. We haven't seen her since."

"What do you mean? You're talking like I've been gone for a decade..." Bo said, before she downed another glass of whiskey. She turned back to Dyson who was giving her an odd look.

"What? Why does everybody keep looking at me like that!?" Bo asked rhetorically, remembering how Levia looked at her when she wasn't thinking about the possibility of Tamsin accompanying her on the journey.

"Bo, you've been gone for about a week." Dyson said slowly and Trick was quick to pick up on the confused look on Bo's face.

"You probably didn't realize it because The Gate is in a different realm once you meet The Gatekeeper, and different realms have altered times. So, a week here is like an hour there," Trick explained. Bo heard Trick, but that's not what she was worrying about anymore. She stood up quickly, nearly knocking over her stool

"Are you guys looking for her? Did she say anything? Did she leave anything that might lead to where she is...?" Bo asked frantically, Private Investigative brain cogs turning quickly. She just had this feeling that something was wrong. _What if she's hurt and passed out in a ditch somewhere...?_ Bo thought. Graphic images of a hurt Tamsin started invading her mind like the plague. The thoughts scared her to the point where she had to sit down because her legs were starting to wobble. Dyson was talking, but too many thoughts were crowding Bo's head for her to hear him. The more she let her mind conjure up scenarios, the more she was starting to panic. Dyson noticed this and grabbed her arm to calm her down. He understood that she was scared because she lost her best friend ,and now Tamsin had been missing for a week. He knew it was an understandable reaction, but he just didn't realize how much Bo cared for her. He pulled Bo into a tight embrace, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"What if she's hurt, Dyson?" Bo whispered, finally voicing her thoughts. He noticed her voice was shaking, and cursed himself for not trying harder to find Tamsin, having assumed that she could take care of herself. They all new Tamsin was strong, but her emotional state could lead her to self-incapacitation, and he was a fool for not taking her disappearance more seriously.

"I _can't_ lose her..." Bo murmured, her arms tightening around the man's midsection. Dyson heard so much emotion behind those four words, his own chest tightened with pain. No ever addressed it, but losing Kenzi hit him hard. He could only imagine what losing her did to Bo, but the grief in her voice at the mere _thought_ of losing Tamsin was heartbreaking. When Bo pulled back to look at him he _saw_ all that emotion. When he realized how much emotion, and which one, were swirling around in Bo's eyes, he knew he had to find Tamsin, and quick.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo sat on her bed, cradling the seventh glass of wine she had that night as she thought about how quickly everything went to hell. She came back home feeling the happiest she has been for a while, and now the source of her happiness was somewhere unknown, and probably hurt. Bo huffed out a short laugh. _Of course. The universe just hates me. I just need to know she's not dead.._ Bo thought. She was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard someone barge through her front door, and despite her many glasses of wine, her reflexes were quick and she immediately grabbed her dagger she kept on the dresser. Bo heard raucous in her kitchen, as if someone was knocking things off her counters, followed by a gruff, male voice.

"Bo!" Dyson yelled, and the succubus ran towards the stairs, still clutching tightly to her weapon. She skipped the last two steps and saw Dyson had his back to her, towering over someone who was laying still on her kitchen island. Dyson sensed Bo's presence, and turned around to face her, and Bo's eyes dropped to the blood covering the man's clothes. With uncertain and fearful eyes, she craned her neck to see around the wolf's body, dropped her weapon when she realized who it was that was lying on her kitchen island.

_Tamsin..._

Bo ran over to her side _._ The Valkyrie was bloody and beaten; a black eye with a deep gash above it, a cut on her left cheek, a busted lip, and strangulation bruises on her neck. Bo pulled up Tamsin's shirt to reveal dark bruises littering her pale skin and what looked like several broken ribs. She moved Dyson's hand from a large, horizontal gash just below her heart. Bo chest clenched, and her throat tighetned as she gently wiped the blood that was dripping from Tamsin's mouth. _  
_

"I called Lauren. She's on her way." Dyson paused. "I found her because someone reported her staggering outside holding a bag full of Vodka. I came straight away and found her passed out outside the shack--" Dyson was cut off by Lauren walking in swiftly, hauling a large medical kit behind her. She set it down as she ran over to Tamsin.

"Oh God..." Lauren said quietly while examining all of Tamsin's main injuries. "What on earth did you get yourself into?" She continued rhetorically. "She's lost a LOT of blood and she's bleeding internally...wait." She bent down towards Tamsin, and she heard a faint sucking sound. "...she has a lung puncture!" These three fatal injuries caused Tamsin to bleed out (or in) 3x faster, causing Lauren to _move_ 3x faster. She quickly checked Tamsin's pulse. Bo noticed the almost painful expression on Lauren's face, as she started to move more quickly. Lauren didn't exactly _love_ Tamsin, but she definitely didn't want to see her like this.

The doctor decided to get the quickest injury out of the way; the large laceration. She pulled out a large piece of gauze and placed it over the injury. She instructed Dyson to put pressure on the would since it was still oozing, hot thick blood. They needed to stop the bleeding before she tried to close the wound up. Bo looked on as she started to tremble with fear. Lauren was mumbling medical nonsense below her breath as she continued to try to treat the lung puncture, so that Tamsin could breathe correctly, which is vital during an internal bleeding. She had to hurry because Tamsin was already in Hypovolemic shock and her organs were shutting down fast. Lauren bent down and listened close to Tamsin's breathing.

A couple moments passed.

"Dammit!" Lauren gritted out as she quickly finished the lung puncture treatment.

"What? What's wrong?" When she got no response, she only panicked more. "Lauren!?" She continued a little louder than she intended to. She wanted to help, but she didn't know what she could do.

"She's not breathing," Lauren responded, as she started performing CPR, but it wasn't working. Dyson checked Tamsin's pulse, and cursed beneath his breath before informing the Lauren.

"No pulse, Doc!" 

She checked herself, and let out a strenuous line of curses. Bo's breathe hitched in her throat as new tears started streaming from her eyes. Tamsin was no longer breathing and her heart was no longer beating. Lauren tried over and over, but Tamsin just lost too much blood. She let out a long sigh of defeat that didn't go unnoticed by Bo.

"So, we're just going to let her die!" Bo growled. "I'm not letting that happen..." She paused and straightened her back. "I can't lose her..." Bo continued in a voice that was barely audible, but Dyson's keen hearing caught them. _There are those four words again with just as much emotion as the first time..._ Dyson thought. _If not, maybe more..._ Dyson and Lauren both took a step back, as they saw Bo's eyes were a luminous blue. They both knew what Bo was about to do. _  
_

"Bo, you can't heal her with chi. You tried, remember. It didn't work." Dyson tried to calm her down. He knew that if it took a massive amount of chi from four people (two human and two fae) to bring him, a Shifter back. So, it would take even more chi to bring back Tamsin, a Valkyrie. Especially if it was only him and a human. Lauren just continued to stand there in fear, for she knew this too. They _all_ knew that if Bo was going to bring Tamsin back, Lauren and Dyson would have to die. Dyson voiced his thoughts to Bo, hoping she would reign in her Succubus.

"I couldn't heal the Valkyrie because she was at the end of her life cycle, but once again, only _I_ shall decide who _dies_ and who _lives_. _She_ WILL _not die_." The Succubus said in a unnaturally deep voice. She opened her mouth as her eyes grew brighter. Dyson and Lauren stiffened, knowing what was coming next. They were both relieved when they saw Bo starting to give her own chi to Tamsin. The feeling was short-lived when they realized that Bo, herself, was not going to be able to bring Tamsin back. Again, they were proved wrong, when they heard Tamsin take in a large breath. Bo noticed this too, causing her eyes to tone it down a couple of notches. She slowly bent down to cradle Tamsin in her arms, pulling her close and willing her chi to move faster.

One by one, Tamsin's injuries started to heal and her eyes fluttered open. Green orbs met warm brown as Bo slowly stopped her chi from flowing. Dyson watched the two as they stared into each other's eyes with such warmth, care, and...love. Dyson knew he should have felt a little hurt, but instead he just felt happy for the two. He smiled and looked over at the Doc, who was basically glowing green with envy. She studied the looks on Bo and Tamsin's face and the envy soon subsided. She saw this coming for a while, everyone did actually. Well everyone, besides Bo and Tamsin, or at least they just never wanted to act on it. Dyson gently touched Lauren's arm and nodded towards the door. She smiled and nodded, as she followed behind the wolf, leaving her medical supplies and blood for the two to clean up when they felt like it.

Bo and Tamsin continued to get lost in the other's gaze; nothing else mattered at this moment, but the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small sorry for any medical mistakes I made or anything that was a little unrealistic, but I hope you guys still liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you..." Bo said with a warm, heart-warming smile, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hey..." Tamsin whispered with the first genuine smile Bo had seen in from her in weeks. They sat like that for a while, just smiling at each other. Both women knew they had a lot to speak about. Tamsin's absence and Bo' return, but those two topics could wait for the next morning. For now, they were okay with just staring into each other's eyes. Tamsin noticed an odd look in the Succubus's brown gaze, sprinkled with fluorescent blue . It wasn't a bad look, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After a couple moments of analyzing, it was a good look, Tamsin finally decided. The Valkyrie was surprised when Bo pulled her in for a bone crushing hug, before pulling back, and shooting a watery smile her way.

"Come on," Bo ordered, pulling Tamsin--who sported a rather confused expression-- off the center island.

"What? Where we goin'?" Tamsin asked as Bo started to lead her up stairs. She walked into her room, still hauling the blonde behind her, not stopping until they were dead smack in front of the bed before turning around.

"Let's get these clothes off of you..." Bo suggested, referring to the blood stained attire Tamsin was wearing. She slowly started to unbutton Tamsin's shirt, her eyes following every piece of newly revealed flesh. She gently slid the shirt off Tamsin's shoulders while the blonde just stared unable to move a single inch and her eyes trailed down to where the large gash was. She gently ran the back of her fingers across the red mark it was now, tears starting to form in her eyes as she remembered how Tamsin looked before she was healed. Her tears fell freely, as she realized only ten minutes ago, maybe not even that, Tamsin's heart had stopped. The Valkyrie was knocked out of her frozen state by Bo's tears and she acted quickly, wiping them away gently and pulling Bo into a strong hug.

"I...I was _so_ scared..." Bo admitted, as she nuzzled her head into Tamsin's shoulder. The blonde led them to Bo's bed and sat them down as she gently rocked Bo back and forth.

"Shh..." Tamsin paused, rubbings Bo's back as she rested her chin on the top of her head. "I know. It's okay now... _I'm_ okay now. Because of you..." Tamsin pulled back to look Bo in the eyes. There's was that look again, behind all of the pain and fear, but Tamsin still couldn't place it. Bo quickly wiped away all of her tears as she stood up.

"I'm sorry. I am supposed to be here for you and, as always, you're stuck comforting me..." Bo huffed out. She brought the blonde up here so she could take a bath to get all that blood off of her, but Bo being a Succubus, well... led the undressing to be a little more _sensual_ than she intended; paying more attention to her body then she should have, and she was the residual wound. brunette took a deep breath, and before the blonde could respond, she left the room and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Tamsin to her thoughts.

What _were_ her thoughts on this whole thing? She was so confused right now. The sexual tension between them is no secret to anyone, but that _look_. Tamsin's mind was working overtime to place the emotions in Bo's eyes, but before she could reach a conclusion, Bo returned, her head lowered bashfully.

"Umm... I uh...made a bath for you..." Bo murmured, her eyes finally meeting Tamsin's grey. The blonde smiled sweetly, and stood up before placing her hand on Bo's shoulders.

"Don't ever apologize for letting me hold you. Bo, I know that you're here for me. Trust me. You help me a lot more than you realize. Just seeing your beautiful face everyday, helps me. Or... when I manage to get you to smile..." Tamsin smiled and looked down, a blush creeping up her neck. Bo's heart fluttered at Tamsin's words and she hooked her finger under Tamsin's chin, raising her eyes to hers. She just smiled reassuringly as she intertwined their fingers.

"You know, I just realized, you might not wanna take a _bath..."_ Bo smirked causing them both to laugh as the same mental image of Tamsin sitting dismally in bloody water waded across their mind. Tamsin left the room to go take her shower as Bo got ready for bed and sit with her own thoughts.

After about ten minutes, she heard the shower water turn off, and she felt herself stiffen. She had spent the last ten minutes trying to decide if she should let Tamsin sleep by herself or not. She had just gotten the Valkyrie back after bringing her back to life. Was she really going to let her out of her sight? _Of course not..._ After a few more minutes to allow Tamsin the necessary time to dress, she went to go get her. When she entered the room, Tamsin was laying down in her bed facing away from the door. She knocked softly, not wanting to startle the woman. Tamsin, sat up to face Bo, her hair pulled into a sloppy and damp bun.

"Oh, sorry Bo. If I known you were awake, I would've came to say 'g'night..."

Bo rose her brow, her jaw going to slack.

"You really think I'm going to let you just sleep in her by yourself?" She asked with smile. Tamsin didn't know what she thought. She didn't want to push things by jumping to conclusions and assuming that she could sleep in the same bed as Bo. _I mean, yeah, I would hold her and sometimes we both fell asleep, but that's different..._ Tamsin thought. Bo watched as a million different thoughts went through Tamsin's mind and decided to relieve her.

"Hey, don't over think it. I know you're okay now, but it would make _me_ feel better if I could _keep an eye on you_..." Bo said with her signature 'Bo Dennis' smile, as she took Tamsin's hand in hers. "We don't have to sleep in the same bed...or anything..." Bo really wanted to though. She just wanted to be able to hold her. "...I could sleep..." Bo turned her head towards Kenzi's bed, but the words never left her mouth. Tamsin followed her line of sight and quickly put Bo at ease.

"No. No, Bo it's fine, I don't mind at all." Tamsin smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, but no offense, your bed is a little small for two people..." Bo chuckled. She pulled Tamsin off her bed and towards her room until she was tugging her onto the bed. After they settled beneath Bo's fluffy comforter, she reached over and turned off her light. Ready to finally rest after a harrowing past few hours, she turned to see Tamsin facing away from her, a hug gap between them.

"Don't make this awkward..." Bo giggled as she pulled Tamsin into a spooning position. The blonde immediately tensed, but calmed down when she inhaled Bo's scent. She was _not_ a cuddly person. Mainly, because she never trusted anyone enough to not sleep with one eye open, but with Bo, she felt safe.

"Goodnight, Tamsin." Bo said as she gently kissed the Valkyrie's temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY! Finally some Valkubus lovin', and there's more later.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there's about 5 more chapters, but I have to go through and re-edit all of the little mistakes 13 year old me made. Hahaha  
> But! Fear not, the chapters are coming! :)


End file.
